Why Me?
by thspinkkid
Summary: Who's been kidnapped and who kidnapped them? Can the Power Puff Girl/Rowdy Rough Boys save the people or fail?Who's these kid?
1. Fifth Birthday

Why Me?

I do not own the Power Puff Girls Or the rowdy Ruff boys or any of the characters from the show.

Coca POV

"Happy Birthday!" I whispered in to Bonnie/Cream ear. "Good morning." She said yawning. "So what do you want for breakfast?" I said as she rubbed her eyes. " some eggs, bacon, pancakes, bagels, waffles, omelettes, sausage, and…." she started to say but I cut her off. "Okay! Okay! I'll get you a bacon omelette and some pancakes is that okay with you?" I said with a big smile. She just shook her head. Then getting out of bed to get dressed as I headed downstairs to get just her breakfast ready. When she Came downstairs she was wearing a paint splattered shirt with the colors red, pink, light blue, dark blue, light green, dark green, black and white. She had on pink shorts with light blue jewels on them with light green stitches. She also had red, dark blue and dark green sneakers. She walked right up to the table and sat down. "Is the food ready now?" she asked. "just give me a few more second and it will be done. A few minutes later I walked over with her plate and placed it in front of her. " Thank you." she said to me. " So what do you want for your birthday?" I asked her. She looked away for a minute then looked at me and then said "Can you…"she started but then stopped. I then looked over and smiled. " What is it?" I said in a sincere voice. She looked up at me. " Well, I want to know more about my birth mom and dad and if I have any other family members?" she said looking at the floor. I smiled at her then took her hand and walked upstairs to my room. I walked over to my bed and sat her on it. Then I walked over to my closet and pulled down a picture album. Then I walked back over to her with a smile on my face. I opened the book to a page with three, 18-year-olds girls. One with blonde hair and blue eyes, another with green eyes and black hair and last but not least one with orange and pink eyes. "These are your aunts and mother. Can you guess who's who?" I said then she looked up at me and pointed at the pink eyed girl and say. " This is mommy." she waited for me the answer. "your such a bright girl. Now how about out of these three boys who is your father?" I asked her. It took a few more minutes then last time, but she finally looked back up at me pointing her finger at the guy with the red hat. " This is daddy." I shook my head yes at her and then smiled at her. Then I flipped to the back of the book to find a pink letter addressed to her. So I picked it up and handed it to her. " This is from your mother." As I said that her face lit up with a big smile. She opened the letter and started to read it

.

Bonnie/Creams POV

The letter:

To my beloved daughter

I'm so sorry that I cannot be with you. I miss you so much. My name is Blossom and I'm your birth mother. I got pregnant with you when I was 18 years old. Even though I was young, I was not going to give you away, even if your father said he didn't want you. I was still going to have you and keep you and raise you. But before I could tell him or any of my family. Out came there is a guy named him came up of nowhere and stabbed me in the stomach with a needle pressing a strange liquid into my stomach. It wasn't like a stream of paint everywhere but it was just in my stomach. I had asked him. "what do you want with me?" He gave out the laughter then looked at me and said " I want your baby." I got a little mad when he said that and tried to move but the pain is just made me stop. " What makes you think I'm going to let you near my baby." I said before little angry my voice. He let out another laugh then looks at me and said " if you want to even have that baby you gonna to calm with me without fighting or telling anybody. If you do that then I promise you, you'll have your baby healthy and strong." He said with an evil grin on his face. "what makes you think I'll believe you?" I said with a serious look on my face. " Easy, you have no choice, I know you feel the pain in your stomach. If you come with me I'll give you something to stabilize. I thought about it for a few seconds if he was lying or not but something inside me told me he wasn't. So I decide to go with him. It was about nine months later before I gave birth to you I ran away with you in my stomach. I found cocoa and got her to help me give birth to you. Once she was born I hug you with so much joy then the ground start shake and I knew he was coming so I handed you off to Cocoa and got out of bed. Coco tried to stop me but I just grabbed her and you and put you under the bed and I ran out of the room. A little bit after I got away from you guys he found me and took me back. He was very mad that you was gone and I refused to tell him where you was. (she turns to another page.)

If you decide you want to find out more about me and the rest of your family you would be able to find as much information as you please in the city of Townsville. Remember that I will always love you with all my heart never let anybody change that. I miss you so much. I almost forgot your aunts and uncles are Buttercup, she has light green eyes. Bubbles, she has light blue eyes. Butch, he has dark green eyes. Last but not least Boomer, has light blue eyes. Your father's name was Brick, he has red eyes. My eye color is pink. The six of us are counterparts that's why our eye colors are similar. It also explains why is you look over as some of our looks are the same and also parts of our personalities. I wish I could write more but I have to go.

Love, mama

End of letter

"Mama Coco, I know what I want for my birthday." I said to her. She looked confused for a minute then asked. " what is it dear?" She asked me. A smile appears on my face.


	2. Time To Be Brave

Why Me?

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the RowdyRuff boys or any of the other characters in the show's. The only two people in the story I made up is Mama Coco and Bonnie/Cream.

:D Pink corner :D

Mama Coco:

Age:25

Hair: dark brown with white highlights (her was like this when she was born) Her hair is very short and curly with a small white headband.

Eye color: Black

Family:

Sister: vanilla

Best friend: Blossom

Goddaughter: Bonnie/Cream

Bonnie/Cream

Age: five

Hair color: Dark Orange with hot pink highlights (born with her hair like that) her hair is usually is usually in 1 ponytail

Eye color: she has pink eyes surrounded with red around her pupil and the outside of her eye color. When she gets mad the red and pink switch.

Family:

Mom: Blossom

Dad: Brick

Aunts: Buttercup and Bubbles

Uncles: Butch and Boomer

Godmother: Mama Coco

Grandpa: Professor., Mojo JoJo and Him

Grandma: Ms. Keenan

Powers: flying, ice, fire, blue fire, and more to come ;)

:D end of pink corner :D

Bonnie/Cream POV

It was been two months since I asked Mama Coco to take me to Townsville. I was starting to think that I will never go because summer was almost over. I was just about to walk downstairs when suddenly the ground started to shake beneath my feet. Suddenly I could hear like that links but like a hummingbird wings at the same time like they were wanting. But I also heard stomping it felt like that was causing earthquake. 'get out of there' a mystery voice said in my head. "What? What do you mean leave this is my home?" I said. 'I don't have time to explain but I promise you during danger' the voice said again. For some reason when the voice said that I felt to believe it. I have no reason for why but I did. I tried to go down the stairs as fast as I could but I couldn't take two steps. "I can't move the grounds to shaky." I said .'Why don't you fly?' the voice said. "I can't fly." I said. 'Has you ever tried?' the voice said. "No but…" I start to say but got cut off. I started to think back on how I jumped, I felt like I jumped 50 feet in the air. Not to mention sometimes when I was tired I felt like I was flying and I had it seemed like a dream but real at the same time. 'Believe in yourself.' The voice said. "How?" I said. 'That's better. Take a deep breath then imagine yourself flying through the air and clear your mind of everything else. After that believe in yourself and jumped.' the voice said. I did as the voice said I took a deep breath then imagine myself flying through the air but it wasn't just me it seems like a person with pink eyes, a person with red eyes, a person with green eyes, a person with dark green eyes, a person with light blue eyes, a person with dark blue eyes with mine with me given me strength in supporting me. I don't know why but I did. When I looked up. I jumped into the air. I have my eyes close for a few seconds but then I didn't come down so I decided to look down. When I looked down I was flying throughout the air I was so happy. So then I flew to Mama Coco. When I got to Mama Coco, she was on the floor almost about to get scorched, by the table and chairs coming towards her from the earthquake, because it turned our house lopsided. I didn't know what to do but didn't suddenly the voice start talking to me again. 'fly over to her. Help her!' the voice said. "But I don't know how to." I said as I was about to cry. 'Don't cry. Use your powers.' the voice said. "What Powers?" I said about to cry. 'Take a deep breath. Then put your lips together like to whistle and blow and believe something is going to come out." The voice said. I didn't even hesitate. I did exactly as what the voice said with all belief that it will work. When I did it my throat felt like it was on fire but also like it was freezing over. But that same feeling with all the way from my stomach to without my mouth. When it came out it was blue fire. Suddenly I heard a little laughter like a female. I think he came from the voice but I think I keep it myself. When I stop blowing half the houses burn down. Then I ran up to Mama Coco saying "are you okay?" She looked at me very surprised but not scared, like she knew this would happen someday. So I repeated myself again. " Are you okay?" This time she shook her head yes. The ground starts to shake again but this time like it was closer and coming towards me. " Mama Coco we need to leave." She looked at me weirdly but then she stood up and shook her head yes. She grabbed her supply purse and grabbed my hand and left. We got outside. We ran into the forest and did not stop. The shaking stopped again but I can still hear the sound of weaving going through the air. But as the shaking of the ground stopped us sound like fire came to fill the sounds of the ground shaking. Suddenly I had the feeling to stop, to go back and to help. 'Then go save those to care about and even those you don't. Send her on I'll get you through this but you have to truly what does and believe. Because if you say yes there is no turning back. You have to be full hearted into this.' She spoke. I stopped in my tracks. Mama Coco try to pull me on but then I said. "Tell me where were going?" I asked. " I don't have time to tell you, but you just have to come." she said to me. I shut my head. I looked her straight in the eyes. It was like I had to stay. I had to fight. It was also like she knew what I was thinking. "It's too dangerous." She said to me but I didn't say nothing. I just stared at her and not moving. She finally broke down and said. "Townsville, meet me in Townsville, make sure to come back to me and to stay safe." as she said that she went in her bag and pulled out a small ID card with the name Bonnie Cream UJoium(U-Jo-e-m). " This is your ID if you get lost using." As she finished explaining that she ran towards Townsville. As I turned around to go back. When I got back to town it was on fire and people were screaming and also there was these that/Hummingbird/elephant/shark/fire looking creatures all over the place. I was so frightened but like in my element. I smiled and then asked the voice in my head. " Why are you helping me?" It was silent for a minute but then the voice answered. 'Because I love you more than you'll ever know.' I don't know why but when I heard the voice say that I felt overjoyed. "Okay, what do I do since you're the expert?" I said smiling. The voice started to giggle. 'First need to get did those creatures away from your long enough for you but the fire.' the voice said. "But how do I do that? I asked 'make some noise and make it loud' the voice said. I stopped and thought about what to do but then it hit me. I open my mouth and started to scream. When I open my eyes to see the creatures looking at me and sound ripples in the air. "So now that I have their attention what do I do?" I asked the voice. 'You fly.' the voice said. I was confused for a second. But then I do that what she said and all the creatures seem to follow me. 'find a opening in the forests like a big clear out.' The voice said. It took me a minute to find one but I found one like 20 miles away from the town. When I got there I stood in the middle. 'Okay, now cool them down.' It said. "But how?" I asked. 'You blew out blue fire before right. People say that you have to control ice and fire to do that. So what you need to do is separate the two.' it said. I was a little confused but yet understated what she was saying. So I decided to take a deep breath and to focus all my energy into my left hand and right hand. I was trying to make ice in my left and fire in my right. It took a minute and the creatures came closer to me but it did scare me at all. It was like a shield was around me. But it finally happened there was ice in one of fire and the other. It made me smile. So I did as the voice that told me before and turned the whole ground and the surrounding trees into ice. But it didn't stop there it made a whole dome around the creatures. It instantly froze most of the creatures. But yet still there were some still standing. I tried to fight but they were too strong they knocked me back into the forest. At that point I was too weak and couldn't fight. But then suddenly the light blue and light green light appeared in front of me. The light blue one then down to me and whispered. " It will be okay. We'll keep you safe." I then started to fall asleep.


	3. The meeting

Why Me?

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the RowdyRuff boys or any of the other characters in the show's. The only two people in the story I made up is Mama Coco and Bonnie/Cream.

Bonnie POV

'What is this warm feeling. It's like I know it but different. Why do I feel like this?' I thought of my head but then I realized I was on someone lap. As I started to wake up, I heard two voices arguing voices yelling so I tried to focus on them and I heard. "why do we have to take care of her." it sound like the guy said. "because were busy and you guys have nothing else to do." it sound like a female said. "so what don't mean where your babysitters and who is this kid anyway." It sound like the same guy said but as the guy said that a warm hand landed on the top of my head and started to stroke my hair. At first I squished up tightening my body but after a minute I relax my body. I think the person realized I was awake at that moment so then the person said "why don't you answer that question for us?" it sound like the guy. I rolled over and looked at him. When I looked at him his eyes were red. He started to stare at me when he asked again "so what's your name?" it took me a second to gather my word then I looked at him. Then his eyes wide and it scared me a little bit but then he gave me this funny grin so I said. "I'm…..Bo…Bonnie….UJoium." I instantly looked down at his lap. Then I looked at him again and ask. "What… your name?" He looked at me for a second then said. " I'm Brick JoJo." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! She's a wake." A hyper sounding voice said. I incidentally rolled over to see two bright light blue eyes staring at me. It made me jump and tucked my head and Brick's shirt. "Ooo, don't be afraid of me. I will hurt you. I promise." The voice said. I slowly rolled over to face her. She showed me a really sweet smile then said. "I'm Bubbles Utonium. Nice to meet you. " I smiled at her and then I got off Brick's lap and looked around to see three other people. When I turned to her she was about to say something but then I shook my head on. She looked at me for a few seconds and then said. "What you don't want to know the other people names?" "No, it's not that I what to guess." I told her. She giggled for a second and then said. "Okay go ahead. " I look at all of them for a second then got off the couch and walked over to the blue-eyed guy and pulledon his pants leg and said. " Uncle Bloomer." Then in like a flash I went over to the Green-eyed guy and did the same thing and said. "Uncle Butch." Then I finally walked over to the green eyed girl and said "Mama Buttercup." I said jumping up to hug her and then stood beside her looking at everybody else. "Whhhhaaaaat?" everyone said the same time looking at Buttercup. Then I looked at Aunt Buttercup. She looks so surprised. Then I started cracking out laughing. Then everyone stop staring at Aunts Buttercup and looked at me. I looked at all of them then said. "I was just playing. She's my Aunts Buttercup…..I think." "What do you mean you think?" Aunts Buttercup yelled out. "Well am I in Townsville?" I asked her. "Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"s he said getting irritated at me. I looked at her for a second then said. "Do you have a sister name Blossom?" I asked her. After I said that everyone expressions change. "Yeah, what's it to you." She said. I started to giggle. Then I walked over to my dad and said. "Well did you and mommy kiss and hug and make a baby cause if so that was me." everyone started looking at me then they let at my dad half confused. Then he looked at me and asked. "Are your eye colors real?" "yes, why?" I answered half confused. His eyes widened then he looked around then pointed to a room and said to me. "Why don't you go in that room and play some games for little bit." I did what he told me to do and I walked into the room and started to play games.

Brick POV

The room was silent for a few seconds when she walks into room. Then suddenly the silence was broken by Buttercup yelling out. "What is she talking about? BRICK!" It took me a few seconds and then I finally said with a calm tone. "It is possible." "What? You mean you really…." Buttercup yelled back. But, then I cut her off and said. "Yes! I did! Do you have a problem with it?" "Yes, I do how dare you touch my sister like that. You're probably the reason why she left." She yelled as she got in my face. "How do you say that. We both knows good and well if that was the case then she would be standing right in front of us. Not to mention she would've probably told you, Bubbles or Professor about her. So don't start yelling at me because she's going and we don't know where she is at." I yelled back as straight in the eyes. "Daddy! Aunt Buttercup! Are you going to fight?" Bonnie said. She looked like she was about to cry. I looked at Buttercup. She grinded her teeth for minute. Then she said. "No, but we need to know who was watching you for all these years. Because I'm pretty sure that person is very worried about you." "Her name is Mama Coco." She said. "Okay, do you know your house address so we can go get her." Buttercup said. "She won't be there." She said back. "What!" Buttercup yelled at her. "Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled at Buttercup. Then turn to Bonnie and said. "What she means to say is why wouldn't she be there." "Because she said she would be here." She said to Bubbles. "So you two purposely separated?" Bubbles said with a little confused like why when you separate. "Yes, but that was the original plan." She said to Bubbles. "Then what was the plan?" Bubbles asked her a little uneasy. "We weren't planning on coming here for another month. But when those creatures attack we ran into the forest. But before we could get here I pulled back and told her I had to go back. She tried to stop me but I finally wore her down to let me go. Then she told me to meet her in Townsville. Then I left her and went back to the town." She said. "But why would she go back if it was being attacked." Bubbles asked her. "Because,I felt guilty." She said that looking at the floor. "Why would you feel guilty?" Bubbles asked her. "Because earlier when the ground was shaking. I got truly scared and his voice started talking to me. It told me how I could fly. It also helped me save Mama Coco and get her out of there. So I didn't feel right just leaving everyone else than to fight for themselves, especially since that was the place I was a raised." She said looking up from the floor and smiling at Bubbles. Bubbles looked at her for a minute then asked. "What kind of voice was talking to you?" "It sounds feminine." She said. "Do you know whose voice it was or anything about the voice?" Bubbles questioned her. "No I don't know who it was but it was like I knew the voice from long ago. I asked the voice why he was helping me. She told me because I care about you. I don't know why but my heart was just overjoyed to hear that. Maybe it's because….." She said looking back at the floor and starting to cry. "Bonnie." Bubbles said in a worried tone. I walked over to her then patted her on the head and said. "Don't worry director continues you don't want to." She looked at me for a second then smile. "Okay but we are going to need a little bit of a description so we can find these Mama Coco person." I told her trying to cheer her up. "Oh she's 25. She has dark brown curly hair with white highlights and she also had black eyes."She said joyfully. 'Beep! Beep! Beep!'I look back to see Bubbles and Buttercup checking their watches and thenboth of them yelling out in unison. "We got to go! Will be back later." They both said running out of the door. A few seconds later both Butch and Boomer phone telling them to go to work. They look to me for a few seconds then I just motioned them to go head. "Oooo man, I was hoping we was going to be able to look for her today." She said looking at the ground. I thought for a second then poured him a phone and call my job and said. "I need the day off." Then I hung up the phone right after I said that not even giving them enough time to apply back. "Well let's go." I called out to her while walking to door. "Really!" She yelled that looking at me with a smile on her face. "Yeah lets go." I replied back to her she ran up to me jumping into my arms. It caught me off guard for minute then I just walked out the door. When we got to the elevator I put her down and pushed the button to go to the first floor. But then the doors opened on the 3th floor and in came.


	4. She's Back

Why Me?

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the RowdyRuff Boys or any of the other characters in the show's. The only two people in the story I made up is Mama Coco and Bonnie/Cream.

:D The Pink Corner :D

Brick:

Age: 25

Hair: long orange that ends at his mid back

Eye: blood red eyes

Body: ripping muscles with a sixpack and a height of 6.1

Family:

Brothers: Boomer and Butch

Mom: Mojo JoJo

Dad: him

Kid: Bonnie

Bubbles

Age: 25

Hair:

Eye: light blue eyes like the guy

Body:

Bust: size 40 large/D

Waist: size 28.5 medium

Hips: size 37 small

Height:5.5

Family:

Sisters: Buttercup then Blossom

Dad: Professor

Mom: Ms. Keane

Nieces: Bonnie

Boomer

Age: 25

Hair: short Golden locks

Eye: dark blue eyes like the ocean

Body: ripping with muscles but less than both of his brothers with a sixpack and a height of 5.9

Family:

Brothers: Brick and Butch

Mom: Mojo JoJo

Dad: him

Nieces: Bonnie

Butcher

Age: 25

Hair:

Eye: dark green eyes like the forest

Body: bringing with muscles but has more than both the brothers with a sixpack and a height of 6.3

Family:

Brothers: Brick and Boomer

Mom: Mojo JoJo

Dad: him

Nieces: Bonnie

BC

Age: 25

Hair:

Eye: light green eyes

Body:

Bust: size 35 small/B

Waist: size 29 medium

Hips: size 41.5 large

Height:5.8

Family:

Sisters: Bubbles then Blossom

Dad: Professor

Mom: Ms. Keane

Nieces: Bonnie

:D The pink Corner :D

Bonnie POV

When the elevator doors open. There was three girls in front of the doors. But then suddenly one of them yelled out as they walked into the elevator and also hug my dad. "Brickeeee. It's so funny to see you here." "No it isn't. You purposely moved in this building." My dad said back. She poked out one of her lips and leaning really close to my dad's face and said. "Why you got to ruin the moment?" She said. But then the other two girls walked in. But then, the one with cerulean blue eye said. "Who's that kid?" As she said that I tighten my grip on my dad's pants leg. "Oh her." He said pointing at me. "No I mean the of a little girl in the elevator with us." The Crimson eyes girl said back. Pointing her finger at me. Then I opened my mouth and said "I'm..." All three of them looked at me and it scared me so I stop talking. "You can say your name. Trust me. They're nothing but bark." My dad said to me. "What you…" I cut the blue-eyed girl off and said. "I'm Bonnie. Bonnie UJoium." As I finished saying that I ducked her head behind my dad's pants leg. "She's really shy isn't she." The dark green eyed one said and as I looked out back at them. 'Now that I think about it. They look a lot like Aunts Buttercup and Bubbles. But if they look like my aunts then who do does the orange haired girl looked like.' I thought to myself. But then it was like my dad was reading my mind and said "Bonnie, these are the PowerPunk girls and they are the opposites of the PowerPuff Girls or your aunts and mom to be exact." As my dad finish what he was saying, the one with red eyes yelled out. "Wait, is that who I think it is kid." "Yeah, she's Blossom." My dad said. "So Father." The blue eyed one said. "Me." My dad said back to them. "So she dumped the kid on you and then ran away. How responsible." The red eyed girl said back as the other two busted out laughing. It made me pull on my dad's pants leg but not of being shy but being angry that they even thought my mom would abandon me. As that happened I felt only use feeling in my eyes and then suddenly a blast of red lights came out of my eyes and hit the blue and green eyed girls. I let out a loud gas as the red eyed girl yelled out. "Brat! Brute! What you do that for a little girl." As she finished saying that my dad pushed her to the wall by her neck and said. "Berserk! I don't care what you got to say or your opinions. But if you even think about hurting my little girl I won't let you see the next day AND THAT'S A PROMISE." As he finished saying that the elevator doors open and he walked back over to me and then picked me up and walked out. In that momentof my aunts was walking up to the elevator. "Brick" my aunt bubbles said as they walked up. My dad didn't say anything he just continued walking. When my dad finally got outside of the building and three buildings down. He put me down and finally turned to my aunts and said. "What do you want?" "We want to know what happened in the elevator." Aunt Buttercup said a little annoyed. "Why do I have to tell you?" My dad said back. "Brick don't start." Aunt Bubble said. "Fine I tell you. The punks came in and started talking junk and I guess Bonnie got mad and accidentally blasted Brat and Brute. Then, Berserk got mad and threaten Bonnie and I guess it made me mad." My dad finally said. But then Aunt Bubble asked me. "Is that true Bonnie. Was it an accident." I looked at the ground and shook my head. Then my Aunt Bubble took a deep breath and said. "It's okay. Accidents happen will just have to teach you how to control your powers."As she said that I lifted my head to look at her. She had smile on his face. I gave her a smile. But then I saw a small red flower barrette in the window of the building we stopped at. My Aunt I let out a small giggle and said. "Do you want it. I'm pretty sure Brick I mean your dad will buy it for you." "Hey!" My dad said. Then my Aunt Bubble gave him a weird look. Then he said. "Okay, I'll buy it but don't get money happy." I put on a big grin and said. "I won't I promise." Then my dad walked into the store to buy the barrette. But before he could come back I heard a familiar voice yelling for help that sound a lot like Mama Coca. So I ran in the direction it came from. When I got there I was right.

Bubbles POV

"Bonnie!" I yelled out as me and Buttercup ran after her. She didn't answer back. When she finally came to a stop. Both me and Buttercup ran up beside her and was about to ask her why she ran off. But then we saw the green gang holding a woman that looked 25. But then suddenly Bonnie yelled out. "Mama Coco!" As she said that tears rolled down her face as the woman's face instantly looked up at her. "Cream get out of here!" She yelled back. She is about to run up to her when I grasped her and telling her. "Calm down. Will handled this." She looked up at me and shook her head. Then I let go of her and she walked behind me. Then Buttercup yelled out "put the woman down and no one gets hurt maybe." "Why would we do that?" Ace said. "Because if you don't you'll regret it." Buttercup said back. "You do anything and will kill her." Ace said. "NOOOOOOOO!" Bonnie yelled out and starting to cry. I put my hand in front of her to stop her from running. But then I saw a red streak pop up above us then went behind them. I smile then said. "I bet you wouldn't." I said. "You want to try us Blondie." Ace said back. As he said that I saw Brick hit Billy on the head and grabbed the woman and fly away. I guess Buttercup saw it too because she went dashing at them. She knocked them out one hit each. I followed the red line with my eyes and saw that he was going back to the apartment. I picked up Bonnie and then said. "Buttercup." She turned to look at me then I continue. "Why don't you take them to the police while me and Bonnie go back to the apartment." She just nodded her head and picked up the green gang and went off to the police station. Then I looked down at Bonnie and said. "Why don't we go see Coco?" "Aunt Bubbles where is she?" She said back to me. "I'll show you come on." I said back to her. She just nodded her head yes. So I just started flying towards apartment. It took about 3 min. to get there. Then I knocked on the door and Brick answered the door. "Where is she?" I asked him. He put on his usual smile and said crossing his arms across his chest. "Who are you talking about?" Then Bonnie busted out crying. "See what you did." I said pointing a Bonnie. He bent down and said. "I was just playing squirt. She's just taking a nap." She dried her tears then said. "Really, can I see her?" "Sure just don't make too much noise. She's in my room with the red door" Brick said back to her making her smile. Then she ran into the room. "When did you get so nice?" I said with a playful tone. "She's mine! I'm allowed to be nice. And besides I probably started when I started missing with your sister." He said playful with me then Bonnie ran out of the room. With a big smile on her face. "So I guess that's really her huh." I asked her playfully. She just nodded her head. "You want to play a videogame with me." Brick asked her. She nodded her head then looked at me and said. "You went to play too?" "Sure why not but I'm not that good." I said to her. "Good because I'm not that good either." She said then all of us broke out laughing. 30 min. pass and Buttercup came in. "Next time you're taken them." She says and she got in the door. "Why?" I asked her. "Three words, Too, Much, Paperwork." She said back. "I guess that's fair." I said letting out a small laughter.


	5. The truth comes out 1

Why Me?

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the RowdyRuff Boys or any of the other characters in the show's. The only two people in the story I made up is Mama Coco and Bonnie/Cream.

3 hours passed

Brick POV

Both Boomer and Butch walked in. As they walked in I asked them. "What took you so long?" "Don't play you didn't show up for work so we had to help run the hospital for two hours." Butch said. "What do you mean we? I was doing all the work." Boomer said. "Well you know I have my reasons." I said. "Will next time let us know so we can ditch work too. Well beside where is the little squirt now and did you find her?" Butch said. But then suddenly my door open and she walked out. "Hello." All eyes went on her for a few second then Bonnie jumped off the sofa and ran up to her saying "Good evening." "Hi there Cream." She said bringing down to hug her. "Hey Cream isn't it time for you to go to sleep?" Coco said to her. "Oooo really. Do I have to?" Bonnie said back to her. "Yes." Bonnie just smiled and hugged and kissed her then got down and then went around the room and did the same to everyone else. After she was done she went to my room and lay down. We all waited about 5 min. before speaking then Buttercup said. "So what is your name and what is your deal?" She just walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water and drink it and then said. "I'm only here for their benefit and my name is Coco." "Who are they?" Buttercup said a little annoyed by her not saying everything. "Blossom and Creams of course." She said back to Buttercup. "Who's Cream?" Bubbles said. She thought for a minute then said "Do you know her by Bonnie." As she finished her sentence she started pointed at the door. "Yes but why did you call her Cream." Bubbles asked her. "Well cream is what I call her and most of the people she meets knows her by." She said looking straight at Bubbles. "Then why did she tell us that her name was Bonnie?" Bubbles question her. "Because that's the name Blossom gave her and that the names she prefers. The only reason I called her Cream is so I can keep her identity a secret." She said to Bubbles with a glare that sale why you ask me all these questions. " Okay where's Blossom now and if Bonnie is in danger why not tell us?" Bubbles said. She looked up at Bubbles like that was the question she was waiting for her to ask. "Well first you guys have to my spotlight on you and dealing with the fact that Blossom disappeared just would have brought more light on you guys if you a kid with you. So since she didn't want any lights on her she gave her to me. Second, Blossom was kidnapped by him." As she said that the room became silent. "If we're so much of the spotlight why is she here now?" Buttercup said a little annoyed that she talks so nonchalant about her sister being kidnapped. " Because she wanted to be with you guys." She said that quickly. "But how does she know us?" Buttercup said back walking closer to her. " Because I gave her mother's letter." She said back with a quieter tone. "May I asked what was in the letter." Bubbles asked her. "It was pretty much Blossom's confession of where she was? Why she was there? Who her birth family was?" She said. "Okay if she was worried about her being discovered why was she sent her a letter." I asked her. She looked at me and said. "Brick right!" "Yes!" I said. Then We stare each other for a few seconds then she finally said. "She didn't really send a letter. The letter came into my possession when she did. But then there were two letters. One addressed to me the second to her." "Then what did your letter said?" I asked her. "Pretty much just her name and telling me to take care for and to not give her a letter or to read it until, I thought she was ready. Is there any more questions?" She said. " Just one more, what's your connection with Blossom besides watching Bonnie?" I asked her. "We were real close friends for a long time." She said. But then suddenly my door opened and a woman that looked identical to the woman that was talking to us walked out the door holding Bonnie in her hands. Then the woman said. "Hello Vanilla, what are you doing here and why did you start talking to them without me and in my name?" "Wait what did you say?" I said. "Well her name is Vanilla." She said back. "That's what I thought so what's your name?" I asked her. "My name is Coco and what do you mean by that's what I thought?" Coco said. "Yeah, Brick what you mean." Everyone else asked. "Well, she has a brown headband." I said. "So what is that supposed to me?" Buttercup said. "Well if you was paying attention earlier Bonnie specifically say she had a white headband." I stop for a second then saw the facial expression Buttercup was making and continued on. "Well, either it would have fall off when she was being attacked or it will still be there. There's no way someone in distress would change their headband." I said to her. "Okay if you knew that why did you let me stand here and let me keep talking?" Vanilla said. "Because I want to see if she was lying or not." I said back. "So how did I do." Vanilla said back. "You wasn't lying you just wasn't giving us much detail except for your name." I said back. "How do you know I wasn't lying." Vanilla said back. "Your voice." I said. "But you never heard me talk before so how do you know…" Vanilla said back. "You were talking with confidence but with a side of unsurances." I said back then suddenly Coco started laughing. "How can you stand there and laugh when he's making fun of me." Vanilla said to Coco. "Because I stayed at the door for a few second to see what you guys were talking about and he had it exactly right. Besides that you had the same conversation with Blossom years ago." She said back to her. Then start rocking Bonnie back and forth. "How can you say her name so calmly." Buttercup yelled out. But then suddenly Bonnie started whining. It was like instantly her head popped up and stared at Buttercup down. "Shhhh. Don't worry everything's okay just go to sleep." She said petting her head. As she said that, she started to quiet down and then fell asleep. Then she walked out the room to lay her down. When she came back she walked straight up to Buttercup and said. "Listen up! If you dare to hurt that little girl in that room emotionally or physically! I'll give you the beat down of your life!" "Is that a threat?" Buttercup said back. "No! It's a promise!" She said back putting her hands on her hips. 'What she playing at.' I thought to myself "Oh then I guess I have to show you that I'm not someone you what a mess with." Buttercup said while throwing a punch at her. But then suddenly she appeared right behind Buttercup. "If we're going to do this, we are going to do this outside. I'm not waking her up." She said while walking to the door and opening it. 'What is she begging for a fight?' I thought to myself and Buttercup walked out of the room and after her. We all followed after them. When we got outside they was already throwing punches and kicks at each other. But then suddenly she grabbed Buttercup and threw her into a tree. Buttercup instantly got up and went flying at her. She ducked out of the way. "O really, you're going to start using your powers! What you can't beat me without them." She yelled out. "Well there's no role saying I can't use my powers." Buttercup said back. "Fine, if you want to play that way. I can play too." She said back. "What do you mean by that little girl?" Buttercup said and as she said that suddenly rain started to pour down. "What the?" Buttercup said. "Hahahahahahahah, I told you. I wasn't playing." She said while laughing. "What the heck I can't move." Buttercup said. But as sha was saying that you could hear thunder crackling in the background. But then suddenly a big bright yellow thunderbolt came at Buttercup. But before it hit her a bright pinkish, reddish light came flying between us towards Buttercup to knock her out of the way. When the yellow light was gone, I saw Bonnie on top of Buttercup on the ground. But then suddenly Coco yelled out running towards her. "Bonnie. Are you okay?" "Why are you attacking Aunt Buttercup?" She said back. She stopped and then took a deep breath and said. "I challenged her." They looked at each other for a few seconds. Then Bonnie looked at Buttercup and said. "Are you okay?" "Yeah!" She said while picking her up, placing on the ground and getting up. "Are we done?" Buttercup said. "Yes." The rest of us walked upstairs and all three of them came up soaked to the bone. Then everyone sat down beside Butch. He walked over to the towel closet and through Buttercup and Coco a towel. Then Bonnie ran up to me, getting on me and getting me wet. I just use my fire to drive both of us off. Bonnie giggled a little bit. "Hahahaha, wow Coco, she actually got you to use your powers." Vanilla said. "Shut up Vanilla." Coco said back. There was silence all over the room. But then I asked. "So are you going to argue with each other or are you going to tell us about yourselves because normal humans don't have powers." They both looked at me for a few seconds then Coco said. "Of course not anyone made by him wouldn't be normal." "Wait you was made by him." Buttercup said. "You got a problem with that?" Vanilla said back. "Don't you two start just continue already?" I said. "Well me and my sister here was made to destroy the puffs just like you boys. But instead of attacking all three at once we decided to take them out one by one. But that's not what him why he wanted them captured especially Blossom. So when we finally got our hands on her and took her back to him. He locked her up and told us to go kill the other two. But before we could leave blossom decided she was the causing trouble and escape. So we went after her, but this time she told us that as soon as you take me back and killed my sisters which I highly doubt you can. He's just going to discard you like trash. We stood there talking for a while but then she brought up you boys." She said. "So what she say that was so convincing."I said. "You do know that the rowdy Ruff boys was re-created by him right. I stared at her and said so. Then she said well he found them as useful toys so he used them until they were no good anymore for him at least. So he's going to do the same thing to you. Your just toys. Besides that he often me the same little deal. I said what! Why would he offer you. Because I'm smart and I know way more about the chemical X then you could ever know. She said back because I asked her what's that got to do anything. Well tell me why he would want me alive and my sisters dead. I stared at her for a few minutes. She smiled at me." She said. Then me and the boys started laughing. "What are you three laughing at?"Vanilla said. "Well she said a similar speech to us."Butch said. "What really?" Coco said. "Yep." Boomer said. "What did she say to you?" Coco asked. We all looked at each other then I said. "I can't believe you guys let someone boss you around. But of course she was already in a bloody mess, because she was arrogant enough to challenge all three of us at the same time all by herself. I stopped both my brothers just to see what she would say. Well you beat me and my sisters and he's the one who gets all the credit not you guys. Knowing him he plays dirty. He probably already has his plan to destroy you already planned out and it wouldn't surprise me if he had something inside of you guys to destroy you guys as soon as you get the job done. I asked her what made her so sure. She has walked up to a tree and broke off one of his limbs and then put her hands over to tree and the limb came right back. I asked if you could heal yourself then was not just do it. She said it was to keep us interested and is a little harder to heal wounds caused by a chemical X or dirty toilet water. She said laughing. Then all her wounds disappeared. Then she said, well if not impossible. Well that's was the end of the conversation. " I finished. "But how do you know she was telling the true about the bombs." Vanilla asked. "She punched Boomer so hard that he coughed up blood and then froze the blood and then he needed up and exploded releasing a smell of chemical Y in the air. Well if you don't know it is very harmful to us. But not deadly except if there is a whole lot. But she only heated up a piece of the blood and then she'd up the rest and even more of the chemical released into the air." Butch said. Then Bonnie yawned. I picked her up and walked towards the room. But as I laid her down she grabbed onto me. So I picked it back up and grabbed a pillow and blanket and walked back in to the room and later onto the sofa. And sat back down then said. "Since we discussed how blossom convinced us how to betray him why don't you girls tell us how you ended up with Bonnie?" "Well, I was a professional doctor. I specialized in helping people gave birth and taking care of children. I was about to leave my job. But then blossom came to me like a minute before she was due. As soon as she asked her water broke and I had no choice but to the lever her and then blossom told me that she was being hunted down and she left me with two notes and a baby." Coco said. "Okay, if that's how it happened. How did she get the name Bonnie? I mean she's even told me she wanted name her first daughter Bonnie but how did you know." Bubbles asked. "We might not have talked a lot over the years but on the very few occasions. She could get a break from fighting. We talked. Well, in one of our conversations she says she wanted to name her first daughter Bonnie but besides that she called her that as soon as she saw Bonnie." Coco said. "So how did you get the request to keep her away from us?" Bubbles asked. "She gave me two letters remember. One addressed to me and the other address the Bonnie. But of course it only set my sweet little girl. Because she didn't know what I would name her."Coco said. "So what exactly did your letter say."I acked. "You guys are really nosy." Vanilla said. "Well that didn't answer my question." I said. Coco took a deep breath then said. "It said dear Coco I'm sorry for the short notice but I need you to watch her for me. I know it seems weird why not just tell my sisters but I didn't have enough time or strength to get that far. But even if I did have the strength I don't think I could go to them to ask them for this kind of favor. I've only been pregnant for six months. But I knew she was coming so I had to run away. I was captured by him six months ago.I didn't put up a fight that then the only reason why was because he threatened to kill her. I didn't even think twice on going. I didn't even have enough time to tell them I was pregnant or her father. So I'm begging you to take care of her and to not tell them. It's not that I don't want them to know it's just if you told them I know they want to see her and if they did. Him would just figure out that that was my daughter and put her life in danger. So I won't hurt out of as much trouble as possibly can. And the second letter is for her give it to her when you think she's old enough to know the truth. That's all she wrote. There was a lot of teardrops all over the paper and bloodstains on it as well." Coco said with tears welling up in her eyes. But then she dried them quickly with the towel and her hands. "Why would you memorize something like that if it hurts to remember?" I asked her. "I didn't mean to memorize it. It just happened. I mean I readed it every time I thought about her so I guess it just got stuck." She answered. Looking me straight in the eyes. "Well Buttercup and Bubbles what are we going to do she's your sister so you guys get to make the decision." I said but as soon as I finish both Bubbles and Buttercup yelled out at the same time. "We're getting our sister back." Without a second thought, and then Bubbles said. "Brick, we don't know anything about making a plan or getting into him hideouts. So we need your help." "Well before we do anything we need to make sure Bonnie's out of the crossfire.I'm pretty sure you don't want get her in danger." I said. "Well, we can give her to the professor and leave these two with her too. You think that is enough protection." Buttercup said. "Yes, but there's one problem. How do we get her to the professor's house without being spotted and not to mention what about Coco and Vanilla?" I asked them just to see what they would say said. "We don't know that was what Blossom did."Buttercup said. Bubbles just shook her head yes agreeing to what she said. "Okay, Boomer than you pick up Vanilla and Bubbles can you pick up you do that." I said. "Of course we can." They both said at the same time. "Okay, here's how it can go Bubbles and Buttercup are going to the professor's house to tell him what's going on. Then while you two are over there will wrap Bonnie in a blanket and put flowers on her head like a bouquet. Then Boomer will carry her like a real bouquet over to the professor's house. Then Boomer and Bubbles will leave the house holding hands.…." I said but then got cut off by Bubbles. "Why do we have to hold hands?" "Because no one would believe that you two are dating if you don't and it's just acting so when they see your colors flying at nights together they won't ask any questions maybe." I said. "What was the maybe four?" Bubbles said. "I'm not saying. Coco! Vanilla! Why don't you take Bonnie and go to sleep. Will going to stay up a little bit lonely talk."By this time Bubbles and Boomer's faces were bright red. But then Coco and Vanilla got Bonnie and went into my room to go to sleep. We were quite for about 30 min. enough time for them to fall asleep. Then the door creaked open and Bonnie walked out and shut the door behind her. Then I asked. "What are you still doing awake?" "I don't want to sleep without showing you this." She said walking over to me with a letter in her hand. "What is this?" I asked her. "It is the letter mommy had given to me. But there's something different about the letter." She said looking at the floor. "What you mean?" I asked her. She pulled out a small bracelet. Then she walked over to the table and placed the letter in the middle of the table then placed the bracelet on top of the paper. As she moved bracelet around the paper began to change. Then she got down and we all crowded over to table to read it. This time it was a map with all the exits, entrances, the room she was held, the control panel and a time schedule of what they're doing? How things run? Who come in and who come out? Who guards her? Then we all looked at Bonnie and asked "Why did you do that befor?" "Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you but after the fight with mama Coco and Aunt Buttercup I was pretty sure you would believe me. But I didn't want Aunt Vanilla trying to bust in there." She said. "Why?" I said. "Because there's only one power that you can use to get you in and out without being seen and be able to cause damage at the same time?" She said. "What power would that be and what makes you think that?" I asked her. She climbed back onto a chair into the middle of the table and then pointed to a small passage with no exes or circles on it anywhere and it led to wear Blossom was being held and the control room then said. "The power to shrink down and to grow bigger." "Well that would be the safest route but none of us had that power."I said. It was quite for a few minutes then Bonnie said. "Well, in my dreams." "Your dreams. Hate to break it to you kid but we're in the real world not a dream."Buttercup said. "I know it's just in my dreams but i used I-beams, fly, ice, fire, and ice-fire in my dreams before so since on those abilities came to can be possibility for me to be able to shrink and grow stuff too." Everyone looked at me and then I grabbed Bonnie off the table and said. "Well even if that was true there's no way we would take you into the battlefield, especially since you have no control over your powers." "What if I said I could learn to control them in three days?" She said back. "There's no way you're going to be ever learn your powers in three days and besides where not putting you in danger." I said. "But please….. I have to it's my fault she's in trouble anyway." She said as tears rolled down her face. I looked at Bubbles and Buttercup and then they look at each other and then Buttercup said. "Stop crying! Three months that's all you get." "What do you mean?" She asked. "In three months you have to at least hit Bubbles quotas from when she was five years old. If you can do that, will take you but you have to promise to be at one of our size at all time of the mission. But now you need to go to sleep because you can't train half-asleep." Buttercup said to her. Then Bubbles picked her up and then Bonnie said. "Are you sure?" She asked. Bubbles gave her a smile then nodded her head yes. Then this time we laid her on the sofa with a pillow and blanket then put her to sleep and cut off all the lights besides the one over the table. "What made you to think of taking her and given her three months to train?" I asked them. "There's no way were taking someone who can't control her powers with us and besides if we didn't take her a long she would've just kept believing that it was her fault. Come on you telling me you don't have a little bit of guilt." Bubbles said. "Well of course I do but when I think back on it now I'm kind of glad I did it." I said. "What you mean by that?" Buttercup said. "I felt like it was my fault she ran away. It was like maybe I drew her away or maybe she got pregnant and she felt so scared that she ran away. Now to find out that part of reason that she left was because she was pregnant I guess that's the icing on the cake that ultimately is still my fault."I said. "There's no way that could be your fault on your own. I mean I did check ups on Blossom and Buttercup all the time how could I not know she was pregnant or a least know my sister had a crush on a ruff or not to know she was threatened and knowing him it was a far from where we were."Bubbles said as tears started to flowing down her cheeks. "Come on Bubbles if this is anyone's fault its mine. I'm the one who Kept fighting Blossom over the fact of even thinking that the boys turned good. How would you know check her to see if she was pregnant."Buttercup said trying to comfort Bubbles. Boomer and Butch looked at each other then Butch said. "What are we having a guilty party? Those things happened five years ago and not to mention if they didn't happen we wouldn't have the Bonnie we have today." "And besides if those things didn't happen 1) Brick, Bonnie might have never been born. 2) Bubbles, might have never stop letting Buttercup pressure around without trying to push back. 3) Buttercup, you might still be picking fights over the easiest things" Boomer said. "Well I guess that's true. But one thing is sure all of us needs to get some sleep. Bubbles,Buttercup you two can go sure Boomers room, Boomer and Butch can share Butch's room. I'll just stay on the couch with Bonnie." I said and everyone shook their heads. Then Bonnie came crawling on me to fall asleep. So I picked her up and laided her my stomach and said "it's time to go to sleep you have a full schedule ahead of you." After that both of us fell asleep.


End file.
